


Decode Me

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Arguing, Dimension Travel, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Forks Washington, Friendship, Harry is the only magical person, M/M, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: Harry just had to save people's lives, again, not caring whatever happened to him. He assumed that the time-turner would kill him... not landing Harry in a river in the middle of nowhere. Bleeding and hurt while walking around the forest, he didn't expect a good looking man to save him, or for Harry to sense something wasn't right.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 232





	1. Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added along the way

Auror Potter eyed the books on the shelf, shivering at all the Dark Arts books on display. His partner, Thomas, raised an eyebrow at him before his eyes landed where Harry was looking at.

“Oh.”

Harry let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah.” Blood rituals, horcrux, soul binding; all the books that reminded him of Slytherin’s chambers. The very same ones Tom had read. “Whose house is this again?” Harry asked.

“Malcolm Baddock,” Thomas replied as he pulled out a red leather booklet with gems on it. “I believe he was in our school years.”

Harry hummed, trying to remember Malcolm, but nothing came into his mind.

“We’ll never know what he was doing with this… since he’s dead.” Thomas pushed the book back in its place.

“His death was strange though.”

Malcolm was found dead in his home around 9am by his house elf. No signs of a killing curse or anything magical. It seemed as if Malcom died in a mundane way: from his sleep. But it didn’t make sense since he was only a few years younger than Harry. Malcolm was perfectly healthy, according to his medical records.

“We scanned the whole house, Harry. Besides creepy stuff, nothing seems out of place. What do you want to do?”

Glancing at the bookcase again, he said, “We’ll take this as evidence. I bet something must’ve gone wrong. We can rule this as an accident.” He sounded unsure about the situation but there was nothing else to do.

Thomas raised his wand and shrunk the stack of books and placed them in a pouch. Then they disapparated back into the office.

“You can put the pouch on my desk. I’ll research and you can go home,” Harry said.

Thomas frowned. “I don’t think—“

“Don’t worry. I got it. Go home. Ginny is expecting soon. You never know.”

Smiling at that, Thomas nodded. His wife was eight months pregnant, and the healer mentioned the child could come at any moment.

Harry was happy for them. Him and Ginny didn’t work out due to disagreements—well, Harry wasn’t ready to settle down just yet. He’s twenty-one years old, barely starting his second year as an Auror. Sadly, having kids was the last thing in his mind.

Not when Harry wasn’t completely healed from Voldemort.

Luckily, Ginny understood, and both broke up on mutual terms. Although Harry knew that he had hurt Ginny deeply. She had been single until she dated Thomas two years ago and now expecting a child of their own.

“Night, Harry! Don’t stay up late researching.”

Harry watched him go. He was alone in the office. Thomas often stayed late with him—and Harry got the feeling it was so he wouldn’t be alone. Thomas’s a good friend.

He gently laid the books down and made them big again. He pushed _Horcrux_ away, yeah, he wasn’t ready for that anytime soon. Instead he picked up the book: _Blood Rituals for Survival._

“Who would do this?” Harry mused, flipping through the pages.

_Blood rituals are sacred and powerful rituals where a person partakes in offering blood to something, or someone, in bringing them back alive or in full health. Chanting spells that are listed before will ensure that the ritual is complete, but be warned, blood rituals can be a contract where the person is connected, even tied forever, with whoever they perform the ritual to._

“Oh Merlin.” Harry read the whole page. Fascinated yet mortified by the details. He never quite understood his connection between him and Voldemort… but now he did. It went beyond just being his horcrux. Voldemort took his blood for the ritual to obtain a body.

_The consequences for taking the blood of someone else’s will lead to a life of severe pain and agony on the person producing the ritual and…_

“And for the unwilling person whose blood was taken from…” Harry trailed off.

The last words of the paragraph made Harry shut the book in horror.

_If the person survives_.

“Damn you, Tom,” Harry whispered.

He pushed his glasses upwards and rubbed the bride of his nose. Why couldn’t he let the past go? Why couldn’t he forget about Voldemort?

But Harry couldn’t… not when Voldemort was in his nightmares almost every night.

He’s dead but not from Harry’s mind.

* * *

“What do we have now?” Harry asked. He saw the rest of the Aurors standing beside their boss, Kingsley. They all had solemn expressions on their faces.

“Nott,” Kingsley announced. “He created a time-turner that’s able to go back further in time without any limit.”

“Wait, Nott? But he’s dead! He was kissed years ago.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. He heard all over the news of Theodore Nott Sr. receiving a Dementor’s Kiss, along with other loyal death eaters.

Kingsley shook his head. “Not him. Jr.”

Harry was caught off guard. “The one that was in the same year as me?”

“Yes,” Thomas said.

“What’s with all the old classmates coming up?” Harry wondered. “So what do we do with Theo?”

“We have to get the time-turner from him. If he goes back in time… Who knows what will happen.” Kingsley ordered everyone to set out looking for Nott.

Everyone arrived in Nott’s Manor, with wands raised. Auror Dunbar scanned the area with her wand, then chanted a spell that made the location glow.

“Nott is inside. He won’t be getting out with the wards I put up,” Dunbar stated. “On your command, sir.”

“Remember, Nott was a previous death eater, even though he had been parted, still highly dangerous. Move in!”

All of them nodded and marched inside.

Harry couldn’t understand why Theo turned against them. Again. He had been parted because he was young and hadn’t killed anyone. Theo got the same treatment as Draco: both on probation for a long time.

Well, after today, Theo would be placed in Azkaban.

Thomas and Dunbar’s partner, Newton, entered first, followed by Harry and Dunbar. The style of the house was similar to Malfoy’s, except it seemed it hadn’t been cleaned by anyone. Dust and cobwebs coated the ceiling and antiques on the tables.

The manor looked abandoned.

“You sure someone lives here?” Newton asked Dunbar as he raised an eyebrow.

Harry pointed at the mug on the coffee table. “Look! The tea still has steam coming out! He was just here.”

“He’s trying to get away!” Thomas exclaimed.

They split into twos. Harry and Newton headed down the basement while the others went upstairs.

“You don’t think we should call for backup?”

“They won’t get here until another twenty minutes. Theo could be gone by then,” Harry countered. He unlocked the door with _Alohomora_.

“What’s with that, by the way?”

Harry looked over his shoulder in confusion. “What?”

“Why do you call him _Theo_?” They walked down the steps as they cast _Lumos_ so they wouldn’t slip.

“I guess I’m used to it. He preferred that during Hogwarts.” Harry shrugged. 

“You were close to him?”

“Not really. Had a few classes with him. Nicer than Draco that’s for sure.” Harry halted and aimed his wand at something that ran past them, shouting an immobilize spell.

“What was that?” Newton’s face had turned pale. He shined the light where the creature landed.

Harry peered below, then huffed. “Just a rat. I hate rats.” The black rat stood frozen as the two men continued down. Forever would Harry have a hatred for rats because of Peter Pettigrew.

Once below, Newton brightened the basement, revealing potions and cauldrons bubbling and broken time-turners. What’s going on?

_This feels like Snape’s classroom_ , Harry thought, picking up a vial.

“Harry!” Newton was on the group with rope wrapped around him. Harry spun around, directed his wand and—

He was hit with a stinging hex on his shoulder.

“You’re lucky I didn’t cast something darker, Potter,” a cold voice echoed the room.

Harry growled. “Why not? You did before.” He glared, as Theo came out of the shadows. “Don’t you remember how you made me suffer?”

Theo’s face changed from cold to regret, then anger. “I had no choice! My past will forever haunt me. Which is why,” he picked up a time-turner that was on a tiny pillow, “I created this.”

“To what? Change the past? Doesn’t work like that!” Harry barked. “You’ll forever have to live with what you’ve done, Theo.” Harry shot a _Stupefy_ at him, but was easily blocked.

Theo shook his head. “Doesn’t have to be like that.” He looped the necklace around his neck.

“Are you mad? You don’t even know if it’ll work!” Harry panicked, stepping forward. Time-turners were dangerous to mess with. If anything went wrong, not only would Theo die but they could blow up. Time was fragile, after all.

“This one will,” Theo promised. “I added multiple spells.” As he attempted to flick the time-turner, Harry rushed to tackle him.

“I’m not letting you risk it!”

“Get off, Potter!” Theo hissed, clutching onto the necklace.

“Get him, Harry!” Newton shouted from below, while squirming. He had activated his wand, letting others know that they needed immediate assistance.

They rolled across the floor, fighting for the time-turner. Harry managed to yank it off, grinning for a split second before Theo punched him. The time-turner flew off, landing on the edge of a bubbling cauldron, the sand swirling around, activating—

“No!” Theo screamed, pushing himself from the floor.

The time-turner fell inside.

Harry used the opportunity to release Newton.

The cauldron glowed in gold light. Theo gasped, then shouted, “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done!”

“Me? You punched me!”

Right on cue, Thomas and Dunbar joined them, ready to battle. “What’s happening?” Dunbar’s eyes widened by how bright the room had gotten.

“I don’t know—“ Harry was cut off by Theo.

“There’s a chance that the whole place could explode,” Theo cried. “Or something much worse!”

“WHAT?” Everyone yelled at the same time.

Harry put a shield around the cauldron. “Quick, help me, guys!” They all placed shield after shield. Theo was the only one backing away out of fear.

“This isn’t working,” Thomas said. “I can feel the shields fading away. The time-turner is releasing strong magic.”

“I’ll warn Kingsley to get away!” Newton produced a Patronus, forming a falcon. He gave a message to Kingsley, hoping they would clear the area. Once that was done, Newton let out a shaky sigh, then said, “All we can do is hold it off.”

No. Harry bit his lips, glancing at his teammates’ defeated expressions. There was nothing to do. They wouldn’t have time to get away, not that they would; all of them would stay and buy some time for others to escape.

Harry would be damned in letting that happen. Not when the others were barely starting their lives, not when Thomas had a baby on the way, and not when Harry could do something about it.

He darted towards the cauldron and reached inside, pulling the time-turner out.

“Harry!”

“What are you doing?

“Stop!”

They all pleaded, but Harry ignored them. Quickly, he put on the glowing necklace and flicked it multiple times. With one final glace at his teammates, Harry gave them a reassuring smile before vanishing.

Everyone cried out in horror.

Harry was gone.


	2. New and Old Faces

Bright light surrounded Harry. He was floating in mid-air, the time turner around his neck had stopped, and there was no sound except for Harry's breathing. It made him wonder if he was dead—

No. King's Cross Station was nowhere in sight. Perhaps Harry was lost in time. Yes, it had to be that. Should he find a way out, or simply float through a never-ending time? Besides, he had no one to go back to.

Wait, what was he saying?

He shook his head and reached for the time turner. Spinning it until it did anything; so far nothing. Harry gave it a few wacks until it actually did something... and then it disappeared, along with Harry.

Then he was falling.

And his body hit cold water.

Harry gasped as water went into his mouth. As he used his arms to swim upwards, he caught a glimpse of trees and then it went dark. The currents were taking him further down. Reaching for his wand from his sleeve, Harry's body twirled from another powerful current, losing his wand in the process.

_Help!_

Air entered his lungs as his head reached the top for a spilt second before being submerged again.

_Someone!_

His head collided with a rock— Pain coursed through him… and Harry was gone.

When he woke up, his face was resting on smooth rocks, and the sun was setting, casting an orange hue in the sky. Harry weakly rolled on his back, grunting at his throbbing head.

Harry shivered as he felt the breeze. His clothes were drenched. He touched his forehead and saw blood on his fingers. No wonder he didn't feel good.

Suddenly Harry flinched when he heard a wolf howling not too far from where he's located. Of course there were wolves, he was in a bloody forest.

Harry forced himself to sit up. With an injury and no wand, he wouldn't be able to fight back. His heart raced as rustling sounds came closer and branches moved—

A small wolf emerged from a bush.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh. It's just you." He had no idea why he was talking to an animal, but strangely, it was comforting. It reminded him of Remus. "You seem friendly."

The wolf tilted its head, blinking at Harry.

"C'mere, boy. I'm not gonna bite. Erm, you might though."

The wolf approached Harry, slowly. Smart animal. Harry petted his head and then behind the ears. He recalled Padfoot loving that certain spot.

"Where am I?" Harry mused, then sighed, dropping his hand. The wolf seemed disappointed before it released a loud growl, glaring at the other side of the river. Teeth baring and standing in front of Harry, quite protectively.

"What's wrong, boy?" He turned towards the same direction. But saw nothing, even when he squinted. "There's nothing there—Merlin, it's getting dark. I have to go." The sun was almost gone.

The wolf stopped its actions and whimpered when Harry climbed to his feet, as if begging not to move or go anywhere.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Harry reassured. "I've been through worse." He walked to the edge of the river, hearing the strong currents. He'd have to find his wand first thing in the morning.

The wolf used its teeth to grab the hem of Harry's jacket, pulling him back. Harry wondered if the wolf was secretly a dog.

Giving a smile to the wolf, Harry said, "I'll be back tomorrow," and with one last pet to the head. Harry disapparated with a pop, leaving behind two confused people.

* * *

Morning came quicker than he thought, and Harry couldn't concentrate. He didn't know how long he had been walking. The sky had been cloudy the whole time, making it harder for him to guess the timing. His head had stopped pulsing an hour ago, which was a good sign.

Without his wand, Harry couldn't do much. He sucked at wandless magic so there was no point in doing it. The only spell that's easy was Accio—but even then it required a lot of energy, and Harry had none of it right now.

His legs were close to giving out.

Harry's vision blurred, then finally he collapsed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" a voice above him asked.

Harry blinked, then rubbed his eyes. Was it just him or was the man glowing? No one could truly be that beautiful, could they?

"I don't know where I am," Harry admitted. "I fell in the river and tried to find my way out." It wasn't exactly a lie but not the whole truth either. "Can you help me?"

The man gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course."

Harry propped to his elbows, finally getting a better glimpse of his savior. He wasn't alone; behind him stood a young man who seemed to be trembling nonstop.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked, pointing towards him.

The man turned, and just like that the young man stopped shaking. "Yes. Jasper's been having trouble controlling his urges."

What urges? Harry almost asked, but decided against it.

"I'm Carlisle." He gently helped Harry to his feet. "Your forehead. You're bleeding." He observed the wound closely. "Come to my home. I can heal you."

A part of Harry saw red flags with this situation… but the other part of him wanted somewhere to rest and find a way back home. Besides, as Harry gazed into Carlisle's eyes, he knew he was being genuine.

"Okay. Thank you."

Jasper never stepped close to greet him, which made Harry anxious. All his Auror senses were telling him how much of a bad idea this was.

"My name is Harry. Nice to meet you both." He gave them a strained smile. Then he eyed the river, frowning. "I need to come back here later."

"Why?"

"I lost something important," Harry said. "I'm not leaving without it." His wand was his most prized possession, and Harry would be damned for leaving it behind.

Carlisle's brows furrowed. "How are you so sure you'll find it again?"

Harry's lips formed a grin. "I'm good at that— Hey, it's the wolf!" The wolf from yesterday stood at the opposite side, watching them.

Jasper hissed while Carlisle glared at the animal. Harry found that oddly strange.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of wolves?" Harry inquired.

Like a switch, Carlisle reverted back to a calm demeanor. "My family and I don't get along with wolves. We had bad experiences with them," he said truthfully.

"Oh." Harry glanced towards the wolf again. "But he's a nice one. He kept me company. Don't…" Harry hoped he wouldn't be killed for saying. "Don't hurt him."

Carlisle smiled. "I wouldn't dream of harming innocent creatures."

The wolf growled, much to Harry's confusion.

"Let's be on our way, shall we?"

They left. And the wolf whimpered.

* * *

"You live in this huge house!" Harry gasped. "It's amazing." He had never seen a house made of glass; the architect who designed this was truly bloody brilliant.

"My wife will be glad to hear that. She came up with it on her own."

"She did it?" Harry whistled. It was painfully obvious that the family was rich. The car they rode was a Mercedes—and while Harry wasn't a car person, he was aware of the popular models.

Getting off the vehicle, Harry immediately noticed people looking at him from the window in the second floor. "Is that your family?"

Carlisle waved at them. "My children. Believe it or not, but we haven't had company in a long time."

Harry didn't know if he should be flattered or worried.

They entered the home, and Harry instantly felt warm and a vanilla scent hit his nostrils. The atmosphere was rather cozy. Harry liked it.

"Was is he doing here?" A blonde woman snapped. "Why would you bring someone like him here, Carlisle?"

Harry scoffed, not liking the girl's attitude. "If it's going to be a problem, I'll leave." She was acting like Malfoy.

"Harry, please. She meant no harm, right, Rosalie?" Carlisle's voice came out soft.

Rosalie snorted and then left the living room, her hair swishing along the way. Carlisle's children came down the stairs. Harry's eyes widened when Jasper rushed to hug a girl that had a pixie cut hair—and then they kissed.

"I-I thought you said they were your children," Harry sputtered. Carlisle mentioned in the car that Jasper was his son, so why the hell was he kissing his sibling?

Everyone but Harry laughed.

"They're adopted," Carlisle said simply. "My wife and I decided to adopt teenagers who needed a family."

Well, that explained everything. A bit weird but who was Harry to judge. It also explained why they all looked different.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper, and I'm Alice," the girl said, smiling widely. "Sorry if he seemed weird to you. He's usually not like this." She could sense that Jasper was having a hard time being around Harry.

"It's fine. I'm bad at meeting people too."

"Let me introduce you," Carlisle started. "This is Emmett, and the one to walk away was Rosalie—"

"She's my girlfriend," Emmet said in a proud voice, then he grimaced, "sorry for how she treated you."

Harry shrugged. "Used to people being like that with me. No problem." It was nice of Emmett to apologize on his girlfriend's behalf.

"Where's Esme and Edward?"

Alice hummed. "Esme went to the store and Edward is in his room. You know how he is."

Carlisle's mouth curved down. He raised his head and his eyes landed on a certain direction. Harry had no idea what was going on until he heard another voice from upstairs, shouting, "I'm going."

Wow. Carlisle surely wanted Harry to meet everyone which was a nice gesture.

Edward slowly headed down, eyes landing on the newcomer—

And Harry's heart raced as he saw the face of a dead person. No, no, no. It couldn't be. But it was the same face, same cheekbones, same brown hair. It was like he's looking at a ghost.

_He's dead. He's dead. There's no way._

Edward froze halfway through the stairs, narrowed his eyes, then said, "He's knows I'm dead."

Harry took step back when everyone snapped their heads towards him. "I must be dreaming. This can't be real! You're not real!" He shut his eyes, trying to take a deep breath.

Edward was taken aback, not quite understanding his reaction. He had thought the stranger would've called him out for not being human, but it wasn't the case.

"Harry, can you explain what's going on?" Carlisle whispered. He had his hand up, hinting the others not to say a word. "I'm here to help, remember?"

His hands shook and his eyes were filled with tears that if he opened them then… He'd be crying. "He looks like Cedric but it can't be— It can't." As he finally opened his eyes, tears finally fell down. Images filtered through his mind: meeting Cedric, helping him, watching him die, mourning over his death.

_It's my fault he's dead. It should've been me. Not him._

"I'm sorry, Cedric." Harry bolted out of the house, ignoring their shouts.

Harry didn't care that he was hurting, all he wanted to do was get away from _him_.


	3. Against his Will

Harry jumped over a log. A thin branch smacked him across his face as he ran faster. He scanned his surroundings. Woods and more woods. Harry didn't know where he was going.

It felt like every spot was the same.

He looked over his shoulder, knowing full well that he was being chased… by Cedric's look-alike. It had to be, because there's no way that's Cedric.

Cedric was _dead_.

Harry almost tripped on rocks, but luckily, he was saved when his shoulder hit against a tree. He grunted and continued running. Even though he was tired, his body kept going. Adrenaline worked wonders.

"How the fuck do I get out of here?" Harry growled. He closed his eyes and apparated to the same spot where he met the wolf. That's the only place he had memorized.

Harry landed face flat on the ground. Too weak to do anything else. He slowly propped his elbows, peering in front of him. The river was there.

His lips foamed a small smile.

"I'm almost there," he said as he climbed to his feet.

"There you are," a deep voice said from behind, sending a cold shiver down Harry's spine. A hand grasped the back of his shirt.

Harry writhed. "Let go of me! Help! Someone help me—" Cedric's look-alike knocked him back down. Harry groaned on the impact; pebbles pressed roughly on his cheek.

"How did you get all the way over here?" Edward demanded.

"Fuck you!" As if Harry would tell him anything. "You're lucky I don't have my weapon on me!" He kicked his legs and swung his arms, but got no hits.

"Like that would harm me."

Harry didn't know if he was referring to the weapon remark or the kicking and swinging part. Edward seized his wrist and brought it to his back. Harry winced as he slowed down his movements.

A growl brought both of their attention. Harry's eyes widened— Could it be? He raised his chin. The wolf stood across the river, barking at them. Harry still couldn't believe it's the same one he met yesterday.

"Shit," he heard Edward say. "We got to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Too bad." He easily carried Harry over his shoulder.

Harry locked gaze with the wolf, begging for its help. He's not sure why he was doing it; there's no way the animal would understand—

The wolf howled.

"What?" Harry breathed.

Edward growled. "Mind your own damn business!" he shouted at the wolf.

Both seemed to be having a silent communication, Harry noted. And if that wasn't strange, Harry didn't know what was. Was everyone here crazy? Where was Harry anyway?

Instead of listening, the wolf howled louder than before.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "You're more trouble than I thought," he told Harry. "More than my classmate, Bella."

"And you're more of a prat than Malfoy!" Harry spat. His heart raced, fearing for the worse. Edward was going to take him back to his home. He didn't want to go there.

"Hold on tight," he ordered.

"Why would I—" Harry felt a sudden rush go through him, like going down a roller-coaster. And just like that he was back at the fancy house.

No…

"What are you? You have to be a magical creature!" Harry hissed.

Edward dropped him, and Harry flinched when he bared his fangs at him. On instincts, Harry reached for his wand, only to forget that he dropped it in the river. He had no chance against a vampire.

"Edward, stop!" Alice said, rushing between them.

"He knows too much!" Edward argued. His narrowed eyes never left Harry's.

"Bro, you're taking this personal. Just calm down," Emmett said. He stood beside him while Jasper was on the other side of Edward. They were ready to restrain him if needed.

"A wolf saw us. He howled. The pack must know about him now." Edward took a step towards Harry, who crawled back until he hit against Carlisle's legs.

Harry was trapped. Around him were vampires. He knew it now that he focused on them.

"I shall talk to them," Carlisle started. Edward clenched his hands but said nothing else. "Perhaps if I explain that he appeared of out of nowhere and saw what we were doing then—" He suddenly raised his head, listening. "They're here."

 _Who's here?_ Harry thought.

As he looked at the direction everyone was glaring at, he gasped at the pack of wolves coming their way. Really huge wolves.

The blonde woman came out of the house, snarling. "What are they doing here?" Rosalie shouted. "This is our territory!"

Harry squinted— No way. The wolf he befriended was next to a black wolf: the leader. All the others were following him, meaning that he's the _alpha_.

"Things are going to get ugly," Emmett grumbled.

If Harry wasn't already shocked by everything around him—and he shouldn't be because he's seen worse—he witnessed the wolves shape-shifting into humans. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

What were they?

A young boy with short, black hair—Harry's friend—seemed like he wanted to sprint towards him.

"You're a werewolf!" Harry exclaimed. What kind of werewolves changed into humans without a full moon present?

The boy grimaced. "Not exactly," he said, and he sounded so young. Harry felt sorry that he was a werewolf. Just like Remus.

"You're breaking the treaty, Cullens! You said you wouldn't harm humans!" the alpha roared.

They were all shirtless and wearing nothing but shorts, although it didn't stop them from looking intimidating. The vampires stood their ground, hissing at them, yet, made no attempt to strike them.

"It's a simple misunderstanding. The boy saw us hunting and saw what we did. We meant no harm—"

"He's lying!"

"Seth," the pack leader, Sam, warned.

"He's lying," Seth repeated. "They went to him. I saw everything! I also saw that he was trying to escape but that vile vampire—" He eyed Edward. "—grabbed him against his will. He was begging for my help!"

Harry was touched that Seth was going out of his way for him.

Carlisle raised his hands slowly. "The boy was injured and I only wanted to help him. We meant no harm. Isn't that right?" He turned to Harry.

Swallowing, Harry nodded. "He's telling the truth." It's the least he could do. Carlisle was being honest and kind towards him. It's not his fault the others were insane. "He saw my wound. He didn't attack me," he reassured. Harry caught the surprised faces on the Cullens, as if they didn't expect him to agree.

Sam glared at his enemies, while Seth spoke up, "Can he come with us, Sam? He's not safe here."

Edward and Rosalie hissed at the same time, obviously offended.

Harry got up, eager to leave. A hand on his shoulder prevented him from going any further.

"Be it as it may. The boy knows we're not mortals," Carlisle added. "Our secret will not be safe."

"I'll do an oath," Harry blurted out. "I swear not to say anything!" Damn it. He forgot about his missing wand again.

Rosalie scoffed. "You think we'll believe an _oath_? How stupid do you think we are?"

Sam talked with his pack for a moment, more so with Seth. Harry's heart wouldn't stop beating nonstop, desperate for an answer. He didn't know Seth, but Harry trusted him with his life right now.

It seemed Sam made a decision as he faced them. He wore a determined expression. "He's coming with us, whether you like it or not, Cullen."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

Carlisle released him.

Taking a few steps, Harry looked from the corner of his eye, watching the Cullen siblings doing the same. He took a long glance at Edward. Finally seeing him.

 _I saw wrong. This man is nothing like Cedric_ , Harry said internally. _Cedric is long gone… and this lookalike is nothing but a cold-hearted vampire—_

Edward snapped his head to the side, both staring at one another. Harry wasted no time in running towards the group. He wondered if the vampire could read his mind, and if so, he had to raise his Occlumency skills.

Just as Harry almost reached Seth. His vision turned dark and Harry was out like light.

* * *

Waking up was a bitch. Harry moaned at the strong pulses from his head. He didn't have his glasses on, so he had trouble knowing who the blurry figures were around him.

He heard screams echoing through the room.

"What did you do to him, Cullen!"

"I did nothing. He was suffering from his injuries. It also seems that he hasn't eaten at all," Carlisle said. "I tended to him. The IV should be helping tremendously."

"Look, he's up!" that was Seth's voice. Harry felt his hand being squeezed. "You okay? You gave us a huge scare. Fainting like that."

"You're the small wolf I met yesterday?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice.

Seth grinned. "Yeah, that was me! I won't be small forever though."

"I knew you were too smart to be a regular animal," he joked. Harry tilted his head. "Where am I?"

"At the Cullens. Their leader is a doctor and he wanted to treat you. You feel any better?"

"I would if I had my bloody wand."

"What?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"I need to leave. The river— Have to find it—" Harry removed the sheet off of him.

"You can't leave yet," Carlisle said. "You need to eat. You're malnourished. Do you even eat properly?"

"I don't have time! I work a lot," he countered. As he reached for his glasses on the nightstand, Harry noticed that Seth, Sam, and Carlisle were the only ones in the room. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Cullen, but I must be on my way."

"You can't go…" Seth bit his lips. "You have to come with us."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean? I can go freely, right?"

Seth shook his head. "It'd be better if you remain with the pack for a while."

This was insane. They didn't trust Harry alone. Harry's breathing turned erratic. They were going to keep him like a prisoner. Like the Dursleys. _No_. He was not going to go through that again.

"Then I'm not going with you. I don't want to be a prisoner," he hissed. Harry was leaving today, and that was _final_. His feet touched the floor as he backed against the wall. "Even if I have to fight my way against werewolves and vampires… so be it!"

Carlisle's eyes widened. "So you know what we are?"

"Yes."

Sam crossed his arms, not liking the way the stranger was disobeying. "Do you really think you can stop us?"

Carlisle didn't like where this was going. "He doesn't know what he's saying. The boy is delusional from what he's been through. Please, let him rest."

Seth, who had been hurt by the prisoner comment, glanced at his leader. "Sam, don't mess with him. He's not a normal human. I've seen him do strange things."

"Quiet." That shut Seth right up. Then Sam began to approach Harry.

Carlisle intervened by getting in front of Harry, shielding him. "If you harm my patient, then you're the _one_ breaking the treaty."

That made Sam halt. He gritted his teeth and his hand formed a fist. The treaty was more important than this. "Have it your way. Let's go, Seth."

"But—"

" _Now_. He had his chance." Sam gave Harry an ugly scowl.

They both left, and Harry could breathe again. "Thank you, sir." Carlisle helped him back to bed and smiled at Harry.

"It's nothing to worry about. You're safe with us."

Harry nodded, then returned the smile. "I believe you."


End file.
